seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 17
Kent walked down the deserted streets of Lougetown, gawking at the destruction. "I kinda feel bad..." He looked down as his hair covered his eyes. "I'll fix it before I go.." "I SAID WAIT UP JACKASS!!" Fantasia erupted in the distance. "WE DONT HAVE TIME TO WASTE!!" Jericho hollered back. Fantasia and Jericho skidded to a stop in the middle of the road. "What is it now?!" "I'm stopping your dumbass because we're fucking lost. No wonder why you guys ended up in the East Blue. None of you can tell which direction is fucking which. Tell me. Which way is north." Jericho pointed to his left. "Wrong dumbass! North is in the opposite direction." "Well how in the hell am I supposed to know that?!" "Should I stop you here? Or wait for Jericho's answer?" Kent asked, holding his head. "Besides. I can tell directions. I'm just not good with time." "Where the hell have you been?!" Fantasia asked stepping to Kent's side. "We've been looking all over for you!!" "Fantasia. I'm to your left." Kent looked up to Jericho. "What's with her?" "I CANT FUCKING SEE!!!" "Jericho! Explain!" Jericho shook his head. "While you and Red were fighting she was still around. And when he gave off that blast it must've blinded her." "We need a doctor." Kent nodded. "But until then, Fantasia you're on medical leave. Go back to the ship with Jericho and-..... Where'd you get that?!" Kent grabbed the Ruby from around Fantasia's neck. "You shot it up to warn us right?" Jericho asked. "No. This is the bomb!! TAIHO!!" Kent's arms turned into a giant cannon, as he threw the ruby inside. "FIRE!!!" The ruby was shot out into the sky and exploded. "By the way. I think I deserve seconds for dinner tonight." "Go to hell metal head!" Fantasia exploded. - Red walked towards Rhea and dragged his fingers through her hair. "You're a beautiful young woman.... But you're not my type." "Well you're no prize either." Rhea rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. "Feisty. I'm gonna have to do something about that." Red glared down to Rhea before slapping her to the floor. Silver walked from the lower deck. "I see you two have become acquainted with each other." Rhea stood back up and glared back and forth between Red and Silver. "Both of you can go to hell." Red looked up to Silver. "I like her tenacity. But she needs to learn respect. And one more thing Silver.... I thought I told you to get Fantasia. Who is this anyway?" "Rhea. My name is Rhea. Don't forget it. Not that you will, because you will remember the woman that could kick both your asses." Red erupted in laughter. "You could barely handle one of the mutated citizens. And both of us are nearly triple their strength. And even your captain couldn't beat me." "You're dead wrong. Kent can beat you. You're not even in his league. Trust me." Red's smile faded away. "Oh? Is that right? Tell me then. Why am I still here? Why did I win?" "You didn't win.. You're lying." "How would you know? You've been unconscious for a few hours. What do you know for sure? I'm a primary source from the battle, and I won." "I don't care what you say. There's no way you bet Kent." "Whatever you say. Believe what you want. I'm just telling the truth." Red turned his back and walked away. "One things for certain. You're not leaving.........alive." "Watch me jackass." Red started to laugh again before he dispersed into black smoke. "Alright little girl. I'll be watching." - Kent, Fantasia, and Jericho sat on their ship, watching the sun set. "She's late..." Kent started, sounding worried. "Rhea's never late... I'm worried." Fantasia wiped her eyes. "On the bright side. I'm starting to be able to see again.... A little bit better." Jericho folded his arms. "She's not on the island anymore. I can't sense her presence." He turned to Kent and removed his hood. "She's obviously with Red." Fantasia stated. "Where else would she be? She saved me from Red, then disappeared. I tried to look for her... But you know shit happened and I went blind as fuck." "It's alright Fantasia. I don't blame you.... Jericho." Kent stared back at Jericho. "..... I want you and Fantasia to stay here. I'll be right back." Kent jumped up into the air. Metal eagle like wings sprouted from his back as he flew off. "He's sad." Fantasia claimed, looking down. "And it's my fault." "Don't blame yourself. It's no ones fault." Jericho patted Fantasia's head. "Don't touch me. It is my fault. I got caught... You all tried to save me. And look at what happened. The entire city was destroyed, countless lives have been lost, Rhea was kidnapped, you got your ass handed to you, I got blinded... And Kent's heart is broken." Jericho exhaled. "Red's evil. But he's not that evil to destroy the city and kill everyone in it. Think about it.. We survived, even though we were inside. The people are on that island. I can feel it. Rhea's kidnapping was beyond your control. You couldn't possibly have stopped it. So stop beating yourself up." Jericho looked down to Fantasia and rose her head. "And one more thing.... How the hell did you know I got beat up?" "Kent told me on our way here." "Remind me to kick his ass." "If you can. Remember, he beat Red. Who is stronger than Silver. The person you lost to." "Fantasia......please be quiet." - Kent flew across the sky. "Rhea... Hold on. Red better have not laid a hair on your head. I'll kill him. To think... I gave him a second chance.. To live a better life... To leave without repercussions... But I guess not. This time Red.....You won't be given the same kindness." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Grand Arrival Arc